MML 100 prompttheme challenge
by sldlovestv18
Summary: One of these things! Most will probably be Milo centered... Rated to for safety, incase I ever get carried away with a word prompt in the future. Chapter One is numbers 1-5. R&R, or something.


**Author's Note:**

 **So! This thing! A 100 prompt/theme thing. Gonna do this in part so it isn't too much at once… Enjoy!**

1\. Introduction  
"Go on, Pal." Martin edged his three-year-old into the Pre-K classroom. Milo whined in protest and ran back behind his father's leg, peeking out from behind it as he tightly gripped his pants. "Come on, Milo, nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if it does?" Milo asked, peeking further around his dad's leg to look up at him.

"What ifs never did anybody any good." He reminded Milo, before looking up as the teacher walked up to the pair.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked, as Milo instantly hid behind his father.

"I'm Martin Murphy, this is my son." Martin said, stepping out of the way and nudging Milo forward. "Go on, introduce yourself." Milo shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

"I'll start. Hi, my name is Mrs. Tomas, what is yours?" Mrs. Tomas smiled down at him. Milo peaked through his fingers at her, his curious little eyes examining her for a few seconds before he took his hands away from his face. He extended a hand to her.

"My name is Milo Murphy." Milo said, breaking eye contact with her in favor of staring at the floor. "I'm three years old, and I have Murphy's Law."

"Murphy's Law, right, the principle told about that. Should have known it was you, with a last name like that." She took his hand and shook it, and Milo shook back vigorously, obviously still nervous. "Don't worry, Milo, we got you an extra safe mat to sit on, and this room has had lots of safety updates on it in preparation for your arrival."

"Really?" Milo asked, looking back up at her, something like hope or joy twinkling at the back of his eyes.

"Really. Your mat is right over there." She pointed at the mat and Milo dashed off towards it. "Shy little guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he warms up really fast. He's a real spark once he gets going."

"I'm sure he'll fit in fine."

"I hope…" Martin looked to the side for just a second before digging something out of his pocket and handing it to the teacher. "Here's Me and my wife's contact information and short list of potential disasters that could happen in a room like this."

"Oh." Mrs. Tomas eyes bulged slightly at the list as she read it over. "How would wolverines get in here?"

"Don't think too hard about it." Martin waved her question away before starting to leave. "Have a good day at school, Milo!"

"I will, Daddy!"

2\. Complicated  
"What about you, Amanda?" One of girls in the locker room asked, Amanda couldn't remember her name. She had been so busy with planning the adjustments to her schedule that she couldn't remember what they were all talking about.

"You like Milo, right?" Oh, right, boys.

And, oh right, _Milo_.

"You can't really except me to talk about Milo in front one of his best friends." Amanda blushed, gesturing to Melissa, who was tying her shoes.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell him anything. Girl Code, nothing leaves this room." Melissa stood up before starting to make her school clothes away into her bag. "Besides I'm curious, we all know how Milo feels about you, if he was any more obvious about it, I dunno, his eyes would turn into hearts or something."

"He really is." Amanda agreed, think back to several Milo greetings that characterized by awkward voice breaks and smiles, restarting over of the greeting, and on a few occasions, him actually physically falling over.

"Soooooo?"

When Amanda really thought about it, she wasn't really sure about how she felt about Milo. She certainly thought he was cute, but that cyclone of calamity that he lived in and dragged around stressed her out so much. He was a very sweet boy, but just this week her schedule had rearrange eight times, and it was only Wednesday! Any positive she felt about him was counter acted by Murphy's Law.

"It's complicated."

3\. Making History  
Milo grinned for the camera as he held up his plaque in his hospital. He'd gotten a Guinness World record for 'Most Times Struck by Lightning on Birthday'. Outside of the two times he was struck when he was little, he'd latter be shocked two more times, once in his twenties, and another time in his thirties. That wasn't what he was in the hospital for currently, but the Guinness people wanted his picture, and him and his son had recently been chased by a rogue polar bear. As the photo was confirmed as taken, Milo couldn't help but find some humor in the fact when he was just a teen, he'd helped make or break history by fighting pistachio monsters, but all chances are _this_ would be the thing he'd be remembered for. A world record.

4\. Rivalry  
Sara and Milo never had much in the way of sibling rivalry, sometimes they got a little competitive when playing a game together, or have a small bickerment over who know the most Doctor Zone trivia; but overall they rarely felt the need to compete with each other. Yet, sometimes Sara couldn't help but spice things up by randomly throwing down a challenge on Milo to shake things up, as if Milo weren't already on his toes enough. The challenges ranged from 'I bet I can make it to the corner before you can' to 'twenty bucks says you can't stand on your head for ten minutes'… The list goes on, but it lead her to the moment of hilarity she was in right now; trying not to choke on pancakes through her laughter at her brother, who's face was covered in syrup and cheeks were expanded as he had chipmunked tons of pancake into his mouth. He was currently celebrating the fact that he had been the first one his pancakes with spastic arm flailing.

5\. Unbreakable  
Melissa hated it when she got a reminder that Milo wasn't some unbreakable super person. It was a delusion that was so easy to slip into, too. They'd make jokes, she had pictures, but with how Milo was with avoiding and brushing off injuries that it was to forget that Milo was hurt on a regular basis. Milo didn't really help with his kind nature sometimes keeping him from telling her that he was hurt and then sneaking away for treatment for his wounds. Plus, a lot of the time when Milo was late to school because he was hurt on his way to school or the previous night, Melissa didn't have to see it. But ever few weeks Murphy's Law had to smack them in a face with a near death experience. In the case of the event that brought Melissa to this thought path, Milo had dropped a bag of nuts on the ground, which attracted a flock of crows, they shooed away the crows, but then the crows blinded the driver of a small truck and, well… Milo didn't get of the way quite fast enough. Luckily Milo's body armor kept him from, y'know, death, but he was still injured pretty severely and was being taken to the hospital. Lucky them these Paramedics were familiar with Milo, because new guys were the worst when trying to get a Murphy to the hospital.

"Melissa?" Milo mumbled, shaking his head as started to regain consciousness, prompting the EMT to start flashing lights in his eyes to recheck for responsiveness.

"Milo." Melissa smiled, happy to see Milo awake so soon. That was good sign.

"Was I hit by a truck?"

"Mhm."

"Opps."

"I'm not sure getting hit by a truck is an opps, Milo."


End file.
